Through My Eyes
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Spinoff of Scary Smosh) Ian has been plagued by nightmares., in which he sees people dying...and its all thanks to the new teacher at school, can Anthony help his best friend try stop this guy...or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is another spinoff of Scary Smosh, and it takes place after the events of Ouija but its not an actual sequel. It takes place like a week or so after Ouija, Ian and Anthony are still teens, and this one is basically based on Ian's story in Scary Smosh about seeing a murder when he was younger and no one believing him. So, yeah its Ian's turn to be the victim...yeah, um enjoy?**

* * *

_Ian ran and ran as fast as he could through the dense black forest, he was beginning to run out of breath and everything was starting to become blurry...but he had to keep going...he had to find someplace to hide...someplace where he would be safe from the thing that was creeping up on him. He cried out as he tumbled downwards after tripping over a tree root. He groaned, and tried to ignore the pain in his leg as he tried to stand up...he looked to see Anthony laying near that murky puddle, where they'd filmed the beginning of their Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle theme song video...his eyes widened, at his best friend's dead body...he shook his head and was immediately at his friend's side...only to feel something sharp in his back._

Ian gasped, and immediately sat up gasping for breath he looked around, before taking a deep breath...he was safe...he was in his room. A cold shiver ran down the teenager's spine, as he wiped the sweat from his brow...it had been just a nightmare, but it had seemed so real. Then again, sometimes his dreams did seem real...because they were.

He wasn't psychic, he didn't have superpowers, but sometimes...just sometimes and very briefly, he'd have little flashes of things that were going on. Like maybe he'd see his sister in her room, or his mom in the living room and he wasn't even there...the biggest thing though would have to be that moment when he was twelve...before he transferred to Anthony's school.

When he'd seen something no one should ever have to see.

He saw someone murdered, and for years had been haunted by the small fact that though he saw the guys's face...that he knew who it was and had even told his parents...no one believed him. He sighed once again and laid back down on the bed...no, Anthony was fine...he was safe...he was. Ian closed his eyes trying to get some sleep.

The next day after waking up, and doing his normal morning routine, Ian's mom drove him to school as per the norm.

" Honey are you ok? You seem a little different." Said Ian's mom in concern. Ian smiled at his mom and shook his head.

" Its nothing just didn't sleep well last night." Said Ian, before getting out of the car, he bid his mom goodbye and headed into the building where he saw Anthony in the stairwell playing Pokemon on his Gameboy, The bowlhaired youth let out a small sigh of relief under his breath at the sight of his best friend. Anthony looked up, and waved.

" Hey dude." Said Anthony cheerfully as he put his game away.

" Hey," Said Ian, sitting down next to him. Anthony looked at his best friend, and noticed there was something off about Ian.

" You ok?" He asked, Ian nodded he didn't want to worry Anthony after the ordeal they went through a couple weeks ago. Now that he thought about it, that had probably been where the nightmare came from...his mind subconsciously remembering that. Anthony placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, when the bell rang to go to Homeroom.

The two friends got up, and went to Homeroom.

Ian froze as he saw the man standing there at the front of the class, his dark hair slicked back wearing very proffesional attire, the man looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

" Ian, its nice to see you again." Said the man, with a false smile Ian clenched his hands tightly into fists...beside him Anthony looked at Ian, and then to the teacher and back thoroughly confused. The man turned to Anthony and smiled.

" Sorry, I'm Mr. Chandler, I'm your new Homeroom teacher, I was a teacher's assistant at Ian's old school in his class...you must be a friend of his." Said Mr. Gold, Anthony nodded and shook his hand.

" Yeah, Ian's my best friend I'm Anthony Padilla."

" Well Mr. Padilla, its nice to meet you." Said Mr. Chandler, Ian clenched his hands tightly into fists, he looked back at the teacher, giving him one last glare before sitting down in his seat.

" Dude, what is it?" Whispered Anthony, once they sat down, there was seriously something weird going on around here and he wanted to know...why was Ian acting so weird? Why did he look so mad when it came to the new teacher? Ian looked at his best friend, dare he tell him...or would he think that he was crazy? He looked up, at Anthony's warm brown eyes filled with concern.

" Its nothing...I...I just didn't drink my coffee this morning." Said Ian, hoping to throw Anthony off.

" Well, if it makes you feel any better, I got tickets to see that movie you wanted to go see." Said Anthony, Ian's eyes lit up he and Anthony talked all about how they were so excited, and what they were expecting to happen in the movie. After the bell rang, Ian told Anthony to go on ahead before going over to the teacher once everyone had gone.

" Don't think I don't know." Said Ian, making Mr. Chandler chuckle, as he looked up at Ian.

" Well, I shouldn't expect anything less of you...should I Mr. Hecox? But this time, I have an advantage over you...even if no one will believe you, they'll still grow suspicious...and I'd rather not have anyone on my trail...so if you even think of telling anyone...if you don't do as I say...then Mr. Padilla might find himself in a bit of an accident."

Ian's eyes widened, he clenched his hands tightly into fists once more, ready to punch him in the face...when his dream from last night stopped him...he glared at the man and walked off. His blue eyes looked up, as Anthony was at his locker getting something...he sighed, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm super glad you guys like this story, anyway I have lots planned and no, he isn't the thing that possessed Anthony, he's someone totally different, and...maybe someday I will do another spinoff of Scary Smosh, but for now...enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Anthony noticed that for the rest of the day there seemed to be something...different about Ian, he was more quiet, reserved and seemed to keep to himself. So finally, at lunchtime afer getting their lunch, Anthony dragged Ian out of the cafeteria onto the stairwell.

" So, why are we eating lunch here?" Asked Ian.

" Because this is our spot, and here we can tell each other anything, and nothing leaves this spot ever." Said Anthony, looking at Ian, who chuckled and looked at his best friend.

" You're hinting at something, I can tell." Said Ian, before popping a tater tot in his mouth.

" Ian whats been going on? I mean...first this morning, and you've been acting wierd all day...and when Mr. Chandler was talking..you seemed tense." Said Anthony, Ian stopped and picked at his food...unsure as to tell Anthony or not. Then again, after what he and Anthony had gone through, maybe he'd listen...or maybe he wouldn't said a small voice in his mind. He sighed and looked up at Anthony, who was waiting expectantly.

" Last night I had this weird dream, and...the new teacher he, its..its complicated." Said Ian, Anthony nodded, and inched closer, as Ian told him about the nightmare last night. Anthony gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and smiled softly.

" Well I'm fine...and now that the thing is gone I always will be, and if you ever have a nightmare like that again, you can call me." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and looked at him.

" Even if its 3 in the morning?" He asked, a slight teasing tone to his voice. Anthony smiled and nodded his head, making Ian chuckle, before sighing.

" Tater tot?" He asked, Anthony smiled and nabbed a few, making Ian scoff and playfully shove Anthony.

" Hey I only offered one." He replied, jokingly, making Anthony chuckle before realizing he'd never really explained the deal with the teacher, only that it was complicated.

" So, what about Mr. Chandler then?" He asked, immediately Ian tensed up, and the small stairwell got colder, as the happy atmosphere from just a second ago disappeared.

" Like I said its complicated." Said Ian, wanting to avoid the subject, Anthony knew there was more to the story, than meets the eye.

" Ian-"

" Look just drop it ok?" Snapped Ian, much to Anthony's surprise as Ian had never really snapped at him before. Ian shook his head, ignoring the hurt look on Anthony's face as he tossed his lunch and walked off. When he remembered that Anthony was his ride home.

" Not such a good friend are you Ian?" Came Chandler's cold voice, The bowl haired youth turned around, read to punch him in the face...when he remembered that the guy was a teacher, and he didn't want to possibly get expelled.

" You stay the hell away from me, and stay the hell away from Anthony." Threatened Ian, glaring at him, the techer chuckled and walked away. He wasn't scared of some boy, but he knew that the boy knew something...just like before...at least this time he had an advantage. His eyes flickered over to Anthony, before walking away.

" Dude, theres something else and its not just the nightmares." Said Anthony, Ian bit his lip...his back facing Anthony.

" Its nothing ok, look I'm just not feeling well ok? I'll cya later.' Said Ian, before heading off making Anthony sigh. He recalled how Ian had helped him, when he was acting strange...when the thing was inside of him...well now it was his turn. He ditched class, and went to the library, researching nightmares and their meanings.

Ian sat in the middle of class, and tried to concentrate on writing notes...wincing as he saw flashes running through his mind...flashes of blood...of bodies wrapped in cellophane...in ice...he shook his head, and tried to concentrate. Feeling very light headed and dizzy...finally, after 6th period, Ian went to Anthony's car and got in.

" You ok?" He asked, noticing how pale Ian seemed.

" Y'know how I told you about the nightmare?" He asked, Anthony nodded listning intently.

" Promise not to think I'm cazy?" Asked Ian, the darker haired teen nodded, though after everything they'd experienced last week who was he to judge? He listened as Ian told him about how he'd get these strange dreams and how...he was getting these strange flashes during class. Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder, Ian looked at his best friend.

" I don't know, I mean...I don't know why I've been getting them, ever since I transferred here I stopped getting them...until now." Mumbled Ian under his breath.

" When you saw him?" Asked Anthony, Ian sighed and nodded.

" Anthony its just...he's...he's bad news ok? Just trust me on this, promise me that you won't be alone with him, or anything...ok, promise?" He asked, his blue eyes looking into his friend's brown ones. Anthony nodded, there was more to the story that Ian wasn't letting on...but he could tell Ian really didn't feel lke talking about it.

" Sorry I snapped at you by the way...back there." Said Ian.

" Its fine, " Said Anthony with a friendly smile, they went to Ian's house and played a round of Halo, as well as ate pizzas. When Anthony left to go home, that night, Ian huffed, and took a deep intake of breath groaning as beads of sweat ran down his forehead.

_Running. Screaming. Blood. He was running, but it was someone else...the person tripped, and was dragged back to a car..._

He woke up in a cold sweat, not even bothering to see the rest...he knew how this was going to end...he bit his lip and curled up into a ball underneath the covers, refusing to sleep. The next day, he focused on his cereal...on the news, they talked of a girl having gone missing last night...her body found in a ditch.

He winced, remembering his nightmare last night.

After his mom dropped him off, he saw all the news trucks and cameras infront of the school. He looked up as Anthony walked over to him. He sighed and looked down at the ground, when his best friend hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so my class got canceled, and I'm here at the school library waiting for my other class to start. Anyway Ian did infact know the girl, and you'll see later in the story, as more and more people die, Ian start having a breakdown, and...this story, is going to be really, really dark compared to Ouija. I'm just sayin' the stories set in the Scary Smosh Universe, are going to be dark and brutal. but yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Ian sat in the back with Anthony at the assembly, they were talking about Jessica and how good of a student she was, how she was the captain of the girl's track team, how good, and sweet, how feisty, and so full of life she was. Ian had only really met Jess a few times, and those times she'd seemed really, really nice...and he'd just sat back and watched her die...it was all his fault. Everyone bowed their heads in a moment of silence to honor her memory...inside Ian hoped she'd forgive him.

After the assembly, everyone went to their homeroom, passing by Jessica's locker to leave cards, flowers, candles, or stuffed animals. Ian stood there, and looked at the picture, beside him, Anthony left a small Jigglypuff plushie, before looking back at Ian.

" Its my fault." Mumbled Ian under his breath as they walked by,

" No its not Ian, I mean...what -"

" I had a dream last night...and I saw her...I saw her running, I...I saw her being...dr-dragged..and...Anthony I saw.." Ian stopped and sighed, tears formed in his eyes. He sniffed, and punched a locker, from frustration...Anthony stood there, looking at his clearly frustrated and angry best friend. Ian sighed, and looked around, ignoring the looks he was getting, before leading Anthony to the stairwell.

He told Anthony how years ago...he saw a woman murdered, and he saw who it was...but no one believed him, chalking it up to a nightmare he was having. Anthony felt sorry for him...no one should ever have to experience that.

" And even if I could go to the police now...they'd still think I was crazy" Said Ian, looking down at the ground, Anthony hugged his best friend yet again. He knew where Ian was coming from, and he was going to help Ian in anyway he could.

" Well, firstly...its not your fault, ok?" Said Anthony softly. " You didn't do it. Second of all, what if we find proof...like actual valid proof?" He asked, Ian immediately looked at him.

" Are you crazy? ok Demonic Possession was one thing, but this is an actual serial killer, ok and...what, what id you get hurt?" Said Ian rapidly, his eyes widened as he began to feel out of breath, from his heart racing and how panicked he was feeling. He quickly pulled out his inhaler, and took a few huffs, Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder.

" We'll be fine, besides...this way, no one else has to get hurt." Ian looked down at the ground, it was extremely risky...but, his thoughts trailed back to Jessica, and her last moments...he didn't want anyone else going through that again. He nodded and looked at Anthony.

" Ok, and...the guy who did it.." He whispered in Anthony's ear, Anthony's eyes widened.

" Is...is that why you were acting that way yesterday?" He asked, Ian nodded and explained about...well...everything, about how he saw Chandler in his dreams, killing the woman. How he had just stared at Ian, and terrified him so much that he transferred schools...how he'd threatned Anthony, should he ever say clenched his hands tightly into fists...he turned, ready to find this guy and pound him into the ground.

" No dude, one he's a serial killer, and two you'll get expelled...like you said, lets ftind proff and get him that way." Said Ian, Anthony sighed and nodded his head. Ia had a few points...still, he was definetly not going to let him anywhere near Ian.

They went into homeroom, Chandler looked over at Ian and gave a small smirk...Anthony stood inbetween them, protectively over Ian. Grabbing his friend's hand, and leading him to their seats. Chandler narrowed his eyes...his smirk wiped off his face...Ian it seemed, had a hard time keeping his big mouth shut.

He wondered how much he'd told Anthony, well no matter...he had to find a way to get close to Ian's best friend...and when he did, he was going to show Ian just why he should've kept his mouth shut. His brown eyes looked at the duo, as he took roll...in his mind coming up with ways to torture him...that would teach him a lesson.

Finally the bell rang to go to first period, which they did so, after History, was 2nd period English...Ms. Sordino, was...out of it, and just gave them a worksheet, while she looked at the screen with vacant , hollow eyes. Ian and Anthony looked at each other...neither wanted to imagine how hurt she was, knowing her daughter had been murdered.

Ian cleared his throat, and after finishing the worksheet took out another piece of paper, and began to doodle something. Guilt wreaking havoc inside of him, it was his fault her daughter was dead...and though this wouldn't fully make up for it...he hoped it would make her feel better. He went up to the English teacher, and set down not just the worksheet...but the drawing as well.

It was just a drawing of a girl running, but...it made her smile softly, as tears formed in her eyes. She looked up at Ian and thanked him, he nodded, before taking his seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, long time no see on this story, sorry about that. Anywho, yeah, I hope you like this chapter as its going to get abit dark.**

* * *

After English, when it was time for lunch Anthony went to go to the bathrooms by himself. While Ian stayed in their usual spot, by the stairwell, he didn't really have a good feeling about this...but the bathooms were right around the corner...he'd know if something was up right?

He looked up, and immediately stood up as Chandler came down the stairs. He cried out as the teacher pinned him to the wall by his throat. His blue eyes widened in fear.

" You have a really big mouth Hecox...did you like what you saw last night? Because believe me, your little friend is going to get ten times worse...I think he'll be the first male victim I've had in a while. And its all thanks to you Ian." Said Chandler, Ian shook his head, and began to panic as he tried to get out of his grasp.

" I'm not going to let you... I'm going to do everything I can to stop you." Said Ian defiantly.

" You mean like how you helped Jessica, and that woman?" He asked with a cruel smirk. " You see Ian, the thing is...I know your weak spot, so really I know that you won't do a thing to stop me as long as his life is in my hands...so maybe, I won't kill him, but I'll keep him for as long as I need to just to keep you quiet."

He smirked at the fear in Ian's eyes, before walking off...he smirked as Anthony was coming back from the washroom.

" Anthony, can I talk to you for a minute?" Said the teacher, Anthony looked at him apprehensively. When the teacher, wrapped his arm around his shoulder, and lead him down the hall, Anthony's eyes widened...knowing this wasn't good.

" Listen, I don't know what Ian's told you but...its all a lie. Anthony, believe me, I care about my students and I'd never do a thing to hurt them."He replied, and thanks to some research he'd done...he knew just how to get to Anthony.

" I know you're smart enough to decide for yourself...but Anthony, you and I we're very similar..so I know you'll believe me when I say that I did not do it." Said Chandler, looking into Anthony's brown eyes, Anthony shrugged his hand off. And immediately went up the stairwell, unable to believe that just happened.

" Ian?"

Ian looked up as Anthony sat down beside him, he sniffed and hugged his best friend...who hugged him back, Anthony gently rubbed his back.

" What happened?" He asked softly.

" Nothing." Said Ian, feeling the tears roll down his face what Chandler had said had scared him deeply...he bit his lip remembering how alone he was before Anthony, and how much he meant to him...he didn't want to lose his best friend.

" Ian you can tell me anything." Said Anthony reassuringly, when he recalled what Chandler was saying earlier.

" Ian, did he...did he say something to you?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**So much Ianthony Bromance! lol, but yeah here is more of the story for all of you wonderful peoples to enjoy, and...yeah, as promised this chapter is alot longer than the last one XD**

* * *

" Its nothing." Said Ian, retreating into a small ball and hugging his knees to his chest. He remembered what Chandler said...and he was not going to drag Anthony into this, not when he had enough to deal with. Anthony sat next to him, recalling what Chandler was telling him earlier. He placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder before hugging him.

" Ian, when that thing was inside of me, when I thought I had no one to turn to...you were there helping me, pushing me, and doing everything you could to save me. From day one, you've always had my back, well now its my turn, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you...I promise." Said Anthony sincerely. Ian sighed, and shook his head.

He wanted to believe Anthony so badly, but flashes of what he did to the woman and Jessica, and their conversation from earlier...he wasn't going to let Anthony get hurt.

" This is different Anthony, ok I know we said we were gona do this together...but, I'm not letting you get hurt. I think it'd be better if you stopped hanging around me." Said Ian, immediately standing up, and trasing his food. " I'll walk home or something."

Anthony's jaw dropped, as Ian walked away. He stood up, and went after him.

" What? no, no, no, I am not going to just sit back, and let you go through this alone." Said Anthony.

" I can handle it just fine." Said Ian stubbornly, not even bothering to look back at Anthony.

" No, you can't...Ian I tried hiding it and dealing with it by myself too remember? and look how well that turned out...Ian will you just stop and listen to me?" Asked Anthony.

" And will you just leave me alone? God I hate it when you act like a mother hen and worry all the time , its so annoying." Snapped Ian, Anthony stopped, as Ian turned around. " Look just stay out of my face ok?"

" Whatever." Said Anthony under his breath, before walking away. Ian sighed and turned back to his locker, ignoring the aching and gnawing guilt in his chest, he knew Anthony meant well and that he just wanted to help. But he'd already almost lost Anthony once.

He shivered at the thought of the nightmare...of remembering Anthony's pale body once the smoke cleared out. He didn't ever want to see Anthony like that again...at least this way, he could prevent it.

Anthony went to his locker and sighed...he smiled softly, at the picture of him and Ian goofing off...despite what Ian said he was going to help, whether he liked it or not.

Ian gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the day, and went to track practice. Anthony drove to where he could get a good view of where Ian was, so that he could be sure that Ian was ok. He pulled out his laptop, and put in his earbuds as he began to do some research.

Ian looked back, and noticed Anthony's car. He sighed and shook his head, of course Anthony wouldn't listen, he thought as he looked forward, and began to run. He gasped as mid run, his heart skipped a beat, as he saw Chandler...but he was taller, almost as if he was seeing it from a kids perspective,

He cried out as he fell, and tumbled, clutching his arm in pain, and ignoring the others' worried faces.

" I'm fine, I'm fine just...I'm just gonna sit down." Said Ian, still clutching his arm, he sighed and looked down at the ground. The color having drained from his face, and the sweat beading down his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, that I hope you will enjoy XD and yeah...be prepared for angst and fluff, and thank you to Useful for helping me out. And, yeah, I hope you like it**

* * *

Anthony looked up from his laptop and looked aroun...for some reason, he felt like someone was watching him. A cold shiver ran down his spine, as his brown eyes inspected the neighborhood...nothing. He looked over, and saw Ian, limping back to the benches. Worried, he took out the earbuds, and set the laptop back in his backpack before exiting the car and going over to fence nearest the benches.

" Ian, you ok?" He called, Ian just sat there drinking his water and ignoring him.

" Ian!"

" Someone bothering you Ian?" Asked Alex, looking over at Anthony, Ian bit his lip...this was going to hurt, badly...but he needed to find someway to get Anthony away from him to keep him safe.

" No, just some loser." He replied coldly, Anthony's eyes widened his jaw immediately dropping unble to believe what he'd heard. Ian looked back at Anthony, trying to seem as cold, and distant as he could even if his heart was breaking on the inside.

" Buzz off freak."

Anthony shook his head and went back to his car, he knew Ian was doing it because he thought he was protecting him...but, it still hurt. Once practice was over, the others left, and Anthony immediately went to go meet up with Ian, who tried to look forward, and seemed so...clammy and pale. He was going to call out to him, when he'd hitched a ride from one of his track buddies.

Anthony sighed and headed home.

" Oh Anthony honey, I'm so glad you're home." Said Anthony's mom immediately hugged him tightly.

" Thanks, um mom are you ok?" Asked Anthony.

" They just sent out an Amber Alert, apparantly, a little girl was kidnapped not far from here on her way to school." She explained, Anthony's eyes widened, recalling what Ian had said and how clammy and pale he looked...had he seen her disappear?

" Anthony honey are you ok?" She asked.

" Yeah, um I'll pick Matthew and Kevin up from school from now on." He replied, his brothers were lachkey kids, who walked the three blocks to school, and back. But with a serial killer loose, he wasn't taking any chances.

Ian waved to Alex as he went to the front door of his house, he sighed and immediately went to his room, collapsing on the bed. He curled up into a ball, and shut his eyes tightly, covering his ears with his hands as screams rang in his ears.

" No, please, please no, no,no." He cried, tears trailing down his cheeks. He gasped, as the buzzing from his cellphone woke him up, tearing him out of his nightmare. He looked at the message from Anthony, wondering if he was ok or not. He sighed and after telling him that he was, set the phone daown and stare up at the ceiling.

The next day, Anthony noticed that Ian wasn't at school, he'd go to check up on him afterschool. The school abuzz, at how another body had been found, this time of a little girl. He sighed, and sat at the assembly, listening as the principal told them to be cautious, that no one was really allowed to walk home alone.

And were advised to be in large groups, or at least hitch a ride with a relative or a friend of theirs.

Once it was over, everyone went to lunch with Anthony immediately going to the stairwell and trying to call Ian...but he wouldn't pick up. He sighed and rubbed his temples, he wished Ian would awnser him and stop giving him the cold shoulder.

" Trouble?"

He gasped, and immediately stood up.

" Yeah, no I...sorry." Said Anthony, immediately hiding the phone behind his back.

" You know cellphones aren't allowed out on campus Anthony." Said Mr. Chandler, Anthony sighed, and looked down at the ground.

" But I think we can let it slide just this once." Said the teacher with a friendly sort of smile, Anthony looked up at him and blinked a few times in surprise.

" Really?" He replied.

" Yeah, just don't let me catch you again." He replied, his dark eyes looking down at Anthony, who cleared his throat and nodded...immediately putting his cellphone away.

" So, Anthony, later I was thinking maybe you could come over for this tutoring session after school." Said Mr. Chandler, Anthony furrowed his brow and clenched his hand around his backpack tightly.

" At...your house?" He asked suspiciously, making the teacher chuckle.

" Of course not, at the library of course, besides I've checked your grades, you seem like you could really use it." Said the teacher, Anthony nodded, and gave a slight chuckle.

" I um, I'...I'll think about it, but I have to check up on Ian, and..I have to pick up my brothers from school, I'm I...yeah, so I'll see you tommorrow." Said Anthony, trying not to be rude, before leaving. He sighed, and rounded the corner. The guy was very creepy, then again he had let Anthony keep his cellphone...he shook his head and walked off.

After school, he went to pick up his brothers first, having to drive into the parking lot, and go right near to where th kids were with the duty aid. Once his brothers saw him, they waved and immediately went to his car.

" Hey guys, how's it going?" He asked cheerfully as they climbed in.

He listened as they told him about their day and everything else, of course, he was mostly thinking about Ian and wondering if he was ok, as well as his encounter with Chandler earlier...dare he tell Ian? No that would only make Ian be more distant and colder.

" Ok guys, tell mom I'm going over to Ian's for a bit ok?" Said Anthony, driving right up to the house.

" K!" They called, as they rushed back to the front door, once they were in Anthony drove to Ian's house.

Ian laid under the covers...just as he had been doing all day. He didn't want to eat, sleep...not after what happened, and the prospect of what would happen if he tried anything. He peeked, and saw Anthony walk in, and set his backpack down.

" What do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?" Asked Ian, huddling back under the covers.

" I'm not going to...no matter how much you try to push me away, I'm not going anywhere." Said Anthony, sittng down on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah, this chapter is going to be pretty harsh... I hope you enjoy XD Also, look at all the Ianthony bromance, look at it XD**

* * *

Ian sighed, as Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder, which Ian shrugged off. Anthony narrowed his eyes, now he was really starting to get annoyed.

" Ok dude, look, you're my best friend but just because you're trying to protect me and all, doesn't mean you get to act like such a total douche." Said Anthony, trying to keep a steady tone. Ian immediately sat up, his eyes were red and puffy, he also looked very pale, and very very tired.

" Well maybe if you'd leave me the fuck alone and take a hint I wouldn't have to!, God, you don't understand Anthony, I saw him do things..things no one is ever supposed to see...you really think I want that for you? To have you tied up and torn to fucking shreds? To lose my best friend in the whole world? I mean the Ouija was one thing but this? The demon's gone, it won't come back...he might. So leave me alone." Said Ian, tears running down his cheeks.

Guilt gnawing away at him, as he looked at Anthony.

" Ian, I inderstand you want to keep me safe, but when it was me in your position...when I was the one who had nightmares, visions, and all that other stuff going on, you didn't back down and you stood by me until we got that thing out. I'm doing the same, I'm sticking through until the end...no matter what buddy, you're my best friend in the whole world...and I care about you." Said Anthony, Ian opened his mouth to say something.

When he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his temples, he cried out in pain, and retreated into a ball...shivering, and sweating profusely, clinging to the sheets and whimpering. Anthony immediately went over to his best friend pretty much having a panic attack and hugged him.

" Its ok Ian its ok, its ok, its ok." He whispered, Ian clung to him, and whimpered, screams and cries ringing in his ears. He saw Chandler standing there on the sidewalk...he was again...someone else...He gasped, as the pain subsided, and he buried his face in Anthony's shoulder.

" Its more than it did before." Said Ian, with a sniffle.

" I know buddy, and we're gonna figure out why." Said Anthony immediately standing up, Ian furrowed his brow and looked at Anthony oddly.

" You and I are gonna go on a little field trip." Said Anthony, getting his back pack, and holding out a pair of shoes to Ian, who looked at him strangly.

" You're kiddin right? their not going to let me go, and not to mention the fucking serial killer on the loose out there, remember him?" Asked Ian, Anthony paused to ponder for a second, when his eyes lit up with an idea.

" We'll tell your parents you're sleeping over at my place." He replied, Ian folded his arms and looked at him.

" On a school night?" He asked, Anthony paused for another few seconds before snapping his fingers having thought of yet another idea.

" There's a big test tommorrow, and you're coming over to my house to study for it." Said Anthony, Ian tilted his head to the side.

" And we don't so it here because?"

" Because I forgot my mathbook at home, and I don't want to go back and forth driving here, to my house for a second then back here, so this way its perfect." Said Anthony, with a mischeivous grin. Ian sighed and shook his head. He looked up as Anthony gave him the puppy dog eyes, he sighed once more and got the shoes from Anthony.

" But if this...whatever it is doesn't work Anthony, you'd better stay away from me." Threatned Ian, Anthony shrugged and draped over the bowl haired teen.

" Not gonna happen." He replied,

After telling Ian's mom and dad the excuse, and promising they'd be back before dark, and that Ian would have his cellphone on and would awnser any and all calls from his parents, and that he'd be safe the agreed to let him go. Ian and Anthony immediately went to the car, Ian froze when he saw Chandler passing by in his car.

Anthony gently placed a hand on Ian's shoulder.

" fancy seeing you boys here, Ian why weren't you at school today?" He asked, Ian looked down at the ground.

" I wasn't feeling well." He mumbled, before glaring up at him. " You can drop the act, by the way."

Chandler chuckled, and turned to Anthony, who immediately felt a cold chill run down his spine. The older man smirked, knowing how to get to Ian.

" Y'know Anthony, I thought you said you couldn't come to tutoring because you were busy?" He asked, Ian looked at Anthony...he hadn't told him anything about this. Inwardly, Anthony sighed, well so much for that. The dark haired teen cleared his throat, and avoided Ian's gaze.

" I, I am...um..." Said Anthony, Ian shook his head, and turned away from Anthony.

" Just start the car." Said Ian, Anthony sighed and went to the driver's seat, Ian looked up, at th teacher who chuckled once again.

" You really think you can keep Anthony safe from me? Believe me, thats not going to happen...he has such lovely brown eyes though doesn't he?. " He asked, looking to Anthony as he started the car, Ian sneered and went to punch him in the face...stopping himself,, when he remembered that the guy befoe him was a serial killer.

" Stay away from him." He replied, before getting into the car. Chandler got back into his own and drove off, Ian sighed, and looked at Anthony.

" So, were you ever going to tell me?" Asked Ian incredulously.

" Tell you what?" Asked Anthony, making his best friend scoff.

" Don't act dumb you know what I mean, were you going to tell me that he asked you to go with him somewhere?" He replied, raising his voice.

" Ok one, I didn't say anything because I knew you'd be pissed and try to push me away even more, and two I didn't go obviously, as you can plainly see, I'm fine." He replied, when Ian noticed that Anthony's hands were shaking quite abit.

" Did he do something?" Asked Ian, Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" No, he just...he creeps me out." Said Anthony, before sighing and arriving at their destination. An old looking store, by the name of Annabelle's Antiques


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:** I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so yeah, Here we are at the latest chapter, also this has nothing to do with the story, but My wonderfully amazing friend Useful, who ressurected Aftermath by writing out the rest of the chapters, until the ending, and who pretty much helped me plot out the stories and such, wrote a new story that I think is amazing.**

**Its called, Codename: Youtube, which is amazing, and you should definetly check it out XD, now, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Ian sighed and followed Anthony into the shop, it was a small place full of knickknacks, and other little bits and bobs. The kind you'd find in your grandmother or any other old lady's house. Anthony stopped, and his heart gave a lurch at the sight of a case, with a few Ouija Boards on display.

He closed his eyes tightly, and sighed, Ian placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. When he noticed a Raggedy Ann doll in a glass case, on it was a piece of paper saying 'Not For Sale, Display Only: Annabelle the Doll." Ian furrowed his brows as next to that one had another sign saying don't touch.

He resisted the urge to do just that, as he looked around and saw all sorts of other things in the strange shop, bottles full of strange liquids, and even a few old looking compuuters. His blue eyes trailed upwards to a portrait of a man, woman, and a little girl.

" Who are you?"

The two teenagers turned to see a dark haired woman, in around her her eyes looked at them expectantly.

" Um, I'm Anthony and this is my friend Ian...I was doing some research and...well, is it true that you can see stuff no one else can?" Asked Anthony, Ian bit back a sarcastic comment as he looked at Anthony, he seriously did not drag him to a fortune teller or something did he? The woman turned to Ian, and lifted an eyebrow.

" You don't believe in me?" She asked.

" Honestly no, no offense, I mean if you were some great seer then you would've known who we were and why we were here without Anthony having to tell you." Said Ian Anthony looked down, ok Ian did have a point. The woman gave a small smile.

" Many people didn't believe either, like the owners of that doll Annabelle, or the people who owned those Ouija Boards...but you seem to have some experience with a Ouija." Said the woman, and immediately Ian and Anthony froze. The smirk turned into a smile, as she folded her arms over her chest.

" Just because I can see things doesn't mean I can see everything...just sporadic little spurts...right Ian?" She asked, her eyes flickering over to him.

" How did you know that?" Asked Ian, feeling things get weirder and weirder by the minute.

" I was raised around ghosts and possessed artifacts my whole life, I should know when something like this happens to someone else." She replied, before motioning for them to follow. Which they apprehensively did" My parents are reknown ghost hunters, investigating cases like Annabelle back there, the Amityville house...my mother could see things that...no one else could. I am very much the same way."

Ian and Anthony exchanged looks, before following her into the small little den like rom..a fire roaring, as a tea cups, a teap pot, and a few other delectables rested on a silver platter.

" When I was old enough, I studied ghosts and such...and well, now I sell old antiques and Ouija Boards." She replied, motioning them to sit down.

" Why? I mean, if your parents do hunt ghosts, then you more than anyone should know you don't mess with that kind of stuff." Said Anthony, Ian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder he could tell Anthony was definetly not pleased.

" You're speaking from your experiences with the Ouija, but the boards I sell are odinary boards, nothing supernatural about them." She replied, Anthony sighed and shook his head.

" Anyway, can you explain whats going on?" Asked Ian, wanting to change the subject.

" Well, these flashes are because you were born with the ability to see what no one else sees, you can see through the eyes of others during their hour of need. As children, this ability ability manifests as astral projection, being there in spirit...literally. As you grow older the connection grows." She replied.

" So then why did it stop when I transferred?" He asked.

" This ability comes with a price, it only appears when you need it most...my mother only ever really had this when she'd hunt for ghosts. You only had it because he was near...the man who haunts you." Said the woman, Ian looked down, as Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Will it ever go away?" Asked Anthony curiously.

" No, the way it works is manifesting as astral projection as a child...being there spiritually, even though their not physically there, then as the child grows so does the ability with the onset of puberty. They begin seeing things through the eyes of others...especially in the person's weakest moment. Finally, they will be able to controll it at around sixteen or so. And, they'll be able to see the lives of those that have past." She explained.

" So I'm stuck with this?" Asked Ian, she nodded and looked at him sympathetically.

" I didn't say that...if you don't use it after sixteen, if you choose to leave it be...you can turn it off, and leave it dormant...how old are you?" She asked.

"Fifteen, my birthday's in a couple of days." Said Ian, she nodded.

" What about Chandler then, is he some seer, person thing?" Asked Anthony, she nodded once more.

" Yes he is, thats how he knew you knew Ian, he is a dangerous man...and I'd stay away from him, unfortunately thats all the help I can offer." She replied, Ian looked at her.

" Wait, you don't know how to stop him?" He asked, she shook her head and looked at him sympathetically. Ianscoffed and walked off, with Anthony going after him. Ian went to the car, and kicked the tires repeatidly, getting his anger out. He was stuck like this, and what was worse, he didn't know how to stop Chandler.

He stopped when Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Ian, we're going to stop him somehow...ok?" Said Anthony, encouragingly, looking into his best friend's blue eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so...yeah, um here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it and...yeah, we're nearing the climax...ish, and yeah**

* * *

Anthony drove Ian back, his best friend had been rubbing his temples and shivering...sweat beading down his forehead as he saw through the latest victim's eyes. Once the were at Ian's house, Ian got out of the car followed by Anthony who walked him back to the door.

" Thanks for trying Anthony." Said Ian.

" Don't give up, we're going to find a way ok?" Said Anthony encouragingly. Ian shrugged and went through the door...honestly after tonight, his faith was running alittle low right now. He closed the door and headed to his room, flopping down on the bed and thinking to what the woman said he sighed and closed his eyes.

The next day he went to school, and saw Anthony at the stairwell. His emo haired friend smiled up at him.

" Hey Ian." He greeted, Ian brushed past him without even saying a word. Anthony went over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Ok Ian, I know you think that...that this is protecting me..but it isn't, all its doing is letting him win. Don't you get it? He wants to see you suffer, he wants you to be miserable and alone...don't let him Ian." Said Anthony, his brown eyes looking at Ian in concern.

Ian didn't look at him, he just shrugged his hand off and kept going. In homeroom, he noticed how Chandler seemed to be staring at Anthony, his bluue eyes glared at the teacher before him...never once had he felt so much hatred and revulsion towards someone.

The rest of the day went by without trouble...he was still giving Anthony the cold shoulder and ignoring him...it was for the best after all, and Anthony seemed to get the hint since he stayed at the stairwell, not even looking up as Ian walked by. He ignored the aching, gnawing guilt in his chest...even if this was for the best...he still issed his best friend.

Anthony sat at the stairwell...he felt lonely wthout Ian there, he sighed and picked at his food. He wanted to talk to him, but knowing Ian...he'd probably push him away just as he'd been doing all this time. No, he was going to do this by himself. He stood up, and gathered his things...Chandler was going to be here, which meant he could go to his house...except he didn't know where he lived.

He sighed, and after calling home, and telling his mom he was going to be home late for tutoring, so he wouldn't be able to pick up Kev and Matthew, decided to do one of the stupidest things in the world.

After school, he tailed Chandler to his house, parking a good block away before creeping over, and hiding behind the corner of a fence. It was a quaint neighborhood, the houses were all white with red roofs, and looked fairly normal. He narrowed his eyes, and saw Chandler go to his house, before coming back a few minutes later with a large rolled up thing that looked like an old carpet.

He winced, knowing what was really in there.

Once he saw the teacher/serial killer drive off he rushed over to the house and immediately looked around for any sign of entry. He furrowed his brows, as he tried a door only to find it unlocked...little red flags were shooting up in his mind, but he just shook those off...he had a mission.

It was a garage off some sort, he saw power tools, and other random boxes. He shook his head, and went in through another door...the master bedroom was acros from it, to his left was the front door...to the right was a long entryway, that led to the kitchen. He stepped in, and saw a large empty space that was clearly meant to be a second living room, where he saw a fireplace,

He went down another hallway, where there was the bathroom and three rooms. One had the windows boarded up, as well as several torture devices on the wall, a ratty mattress on the concrete floor...he winced and shook his head, closing the door.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Anthony went back to the master bedroom and went through his drawers trying to find something..anything...but found nothing. He sighed, and stood up...only to hear one of the floorboards creek. Biting his lip, he went over, and removed the floorboard to reveal a leather scrapbook.

He furrowed his brows, and opened it...his eyes widened, as he saw a picture of him in his car that first day when he was waiting for Ian at track practice.

He gasped, and felt his body trembling as he looked through it, and saw several pictures of him in there, a few were when he was in his room...when he was picking up his brothers from school...

" Do you like it?"

He cried out in surprise and looked back to see Chandler standing there...his body frozen in fear.

" You make a lousy detective Anthony, did you think I wouldn't know your car was following me? All I had to do was leave my house with what you would assume to be a body, and well...the rest was far too easy. Anthony shook his head, when he stood up to ake a run for it.

The older man grabbed Anthony and pinned him up against the wall. His brown eyes widened in fear, as an impendind sense of doom filled his body, his body began to tremble as fear filled every core of his being. The teacher chuckled, as he looked down at the teenager.

" You're all mine now Anthony."

Ian gasped, and looked around, he'd arrived ome and taken a nap...and he'd seen everything. His best friend was in grave mortal danger, his first instinct was to call the cops...but, then again, would they believe him? lus, he had no idea where his best friend was.

He jumped as he got a call from Anthony's mom, asking him if Ian knew where he was. He cleared his throat...he wished he could tell her thr truth.

" No." He replied, wondering what to do...how was he going to rescue his best friend?


End file.
